fate of the kurosaki siblings
by lord darkness 69
Summary: the twins find out their true heritage and what is it , their brothers up to . now they must accept the truth and look forward into the future unlocking their potential as an evil force approaches . can they fill the footsteps of their family or will they surpass them. re uploaded : chapter 3
1. i am a soul reaper?

_**Fate of the kurosaki siblings : bleach after story**_

 _ **By : lord darkness 69**_

 _ **Rated : fiction m**_

Chapter 1 : I am a soul reaper ?

It was a nice weather outside early in the morning , the birds were chirping ,the sun was shining bright and a pleasant wind was blowing . a good atmosphere for a early morning jog . she wore trher ack suit and set of , this was kind of her daily routine now a days and had to stay in shape and train if she needed to join a soccer club and play in the big leagues. You might be asking who is this girl well , I will let her introduce herself .

"My name is Karin kurosaki , I am a 23 year old young lady that has the ability to see spirits." The young man accompanying her raised an eyebrow questioning her statement " so you interested in the occult or something ?" she shook her head " it does sound strange if you think about it , but I am not faking it . I can naturally see dead spirits ." the guy spoke up " so you a shaman , or a priestess?" Karin smacked him on the head with a newspaper " no , lets just say its complicated and I can see ghosts ." he look at her and just nodded and waved good bye .

She giggled the look on that guys face was funny . but she couldn't reveal the truth what she really was now could she , it would be quite difficult to explain it to people much less believable . She let out a sign and decided to go home ,on the way she met one of ichigo's friends keigo " hi there Karin , good morning? Where you headed ." she smiled " hi just going home ,so you needed something?" keigo looked at her " yeah I just wanted to see if Ichigo can join us for bowling later on .'' Karin grinned " sorry I am not in charge anymore tell that to the mistress of the house ." keigo began to laugh " yeah Ichigo has become really busy after marriage hasn't he?"

They both had a good laugh and parted ways , she reached home and was greeted by yuzu " hello welcome back Karin . did you have a good time ?'' she nodded " yeah the weather was nice and it made it much more pleasant . Orehime saw the twins talking " come on ladies breakfast is ready , hurry up .'' Both the twins giggled at the fact that she was trying to act authoritative . the went to the dining table to find kazui eating a sandwich silent . yuzu spoke to the boy " good morning kazui, whats wrong you look down in the dumps ." Orehime looked at her son and sighed " he was up to no good again and got in trouble along with rukia's daughter ichika . seriously what to do with this boy .'

Kazui looked at yuzu with tears in his eyes , Yuzu was trying to get him to stop crying while Karin just looked outside the window ' things just got weirder for us."

Few days ago Urahara shop

" I am a what now ?" Karin looked at Ichigo in surprise . " a soul reaper ." Ichigo told his sister , Orehime spoke up " she could also be a quincy or a mix of both ." Karin looked at them in confusion " it does not make sense to me , I thought he got his powers through Rukia and he always had the ability to see spirits ." she calmed down and looked at her brother " start from the beginning , and include the part of what does our parents have to do with these Shinigami and quincy people."

orehime smiled and began explaining "Quincy are spiritually aware Humans able to absorb and manipulate Reishi into spiritual weapons. Reishi composes the spiritual bodies of Hollows and Shinigami, and the two planes of existence, Hueco Mundo and Soul Society in their is invisible to mortals, with the exception of spiritually aware ones such as the Quincy; they can, however, still interact with normal matter and produce physical effects. It is noted, however, that Reishi and atoms do not mix well.

There is also a certain amount of Reishi in the Human World. Free Reishi tends to be found in places closer to nature. Quincy collect this Reishi to use for combat in the form of Spirit Weapons.[4] Reishi in the atmosphere is also able to be controlled freely, allowing a person to gather it under their feet so that they can stand on air. My friend Uryuu ishida belongs to the quicy faction.''

Ichigo nodded and looked at his sister " that's right , now a Shinigami purify Hollows ( are a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers which devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. Hollows settle in Hueco Mundo, but can cross over to the Human World and Soul Society). Hollows are the opposite of Humans the World of the Living and ensure the safe crossing of souls - the Pluses who have lost their way after death - by giving them a soul burial.[3] Shinigami are the opposite of the Quincy. shinigami are unearthly beings living in a world ruled by a different logic than the World of the Living."

Karin listened carefully as this was way much better than anything she learned during her education. Plus she was worried fort him and wanted to know more about what her brother was up to

They possess high Reiryoku and a body of Reishi. They are invisible to those without spiritual powers. When souls with exceptional spiritual energy train their bodies, they reach the level of Shinigami. The most talented of them become affiliated with various organizations like the Gotei 13 and the Onmitsukidō. The majority of potential Shinigami are born among the residents of the Seireitei, but in some rare cases are born in the Rukongai .Shinigami receive salaries, like workers in the Human World[7][8] and also earn bounties for defeating Hollows." Kain nodded "so it can be compared to a bounty hunter , and you are doing a job as you are getting paid ." Ichigo nodded " yeah to oversimplify things yeah you can say that . but the existence of both is necessary as it maintains balance .

" okay I get that what about our parents ?" Karin asked him in a stern voice . Ichigo spoke up " dad was basically was part of this group among the Shinigami called the gotei 13 . there are 13 squads with members representing them , some are seated officers and some are not . dad was the previous captain of the squad 10 with toshiro as a 3rd seat …"

"What … toshiro as in toshiro hitsugaya ." Karin exclaimed and Orehime nodded " yeah he is the current captain of squad 10 , you know him Karin ?" she nodded , Ichigo carried on " he met mom by chance while investigating a hollow attack in karakura town ." ( Ichigo goes on to give the same explanation as isshin gave to him during nimaia training .

Karin looked amused and scared " so what you are implying is that we are all people with special abilities and with a super natural heritage ." Ichigo nodded " dad is also a part of the shiba family one of the 4 noble households of the soul society , and mom was part of a quincy pure blood family .''

Karin shook her head indicating she understood " but why cant I use my powers ."

Urahara who was sitting in the corner drinking tea spoke up " they are dormant as of the moment . for now only your spirit awareness is accessible . that means you a spiritually aware the entities such as hollows exists but cant do anything about it since you didn't activate your power yet ." Karin looked down feeling useless ' being spiritually aware is not enough. I want to help my brother out in any way I can."

Urahara smiled " I know you want to help Ichigo out so I made something for you ." Karin looked up and saw him holding a swording with blue light emitting from it . " a blue katana ?" Urahara spoke up " not exactly it is a blade made of reishi . it will help you fight of some of the hollows and keep yourself out of danger ." Ichigo saw the sword " when did you make this?" he smirked " I began working on this beauty around the time you lost your powers as a soul reaper . Karin chan was a regular customer and bought some items to keep spirits at bay from me ." Ichigo roared at this " so you were pawning of junk to my sister. "

Urahara looked at him _**" hey I gave a 50% off on them**_ . anyway I realized that she was serious so I began making this . With the prototype weapon I was able to restore your shinigami powers with the help of all the others that is . this mode was made different it is built only to be used as a katana , to defend your self , you and also use the reishi emitting from it like an attack ,it will work as a beam of light disintegrating the hollows . but beware of stronger hollows it wont do much against them , call your brother , me or Uryuu to assist if that's the case. This cant be used to jolt awake your powers Karin chan but I am curious as in the case with Ichigo he had both the powers of a quincy and a Shinigami , with that encounter with Rukia his Shinigami side was brought out first and he decided to live as a Shinigami taking the role of substitute ."

Karin looked at him " so you are saying if my brother hadn't met Rukia , he might have become a quincy as Uryuu ." Urahara grinned ' it's a 50 % chance that could have happened . and it's a 50 – 50% chance with you as well . you might become a quincy or a Shinigami but it will depend on time . for now take this and live a normal life ."

' yeah a normal life , please spare me that crap . our lives are not normal but far from it .'

Karin asked to Urahara " is it true for yuzu as well."

Urahara sighed ' you both are twins correct so same thing applies to her . but on second thought it also might be possible that she wont possess any powers but might become spiritually aware ."

To be continued


	2. living up to the legacy -karins training

Fate of the kurosaki siblings

By : lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction m

This is a new story that takes place after the manga ends following Karin and her twin yuzu as the main focus as they find out the truth about their heritage and maybe eventually gain access to their powers . plz support this fanfic as I got so much people who enjoyed reading my other fics .

Chapter 2 : living up to the legacy

Karin still took time to register and accept what they told her and was baffled , she knew Ichigo had weird powers and saw ghosts but had no idea that her whole family was like that .

" damn this is strange , Ichigo is a Shinigami even dad too , then mom being a quincy , those weird monsters , that pop up from time to time. What did Ichigo call them hollows and all the fuss about dad and mom being from noble or pure blood clans or whatever.'' She went to her room " I guess this is the new norm of our house , I guess . that means we are like hybrids between the 2 factions ."

It was midnight and everybody were sleeping in their respected rooms at the kurosaki home except for Karin, who could not get a drop of sleep . she got up from her bed and headed towards her wardrobe and swung it open , there it was lying there in the shape of a cane was the reishi sword that Urahara gave to her , she looked at it and thought about the little chat they had .

She looked out of the window sighing " will I be able to follow in their gaint footsteps ? I mean my dad was a captain of the Shinigami , my mom a pure blood talented quincy , my big brother a hero of the soul society who helped them a numerous amount of time . such a big legacy they left behind . if I become a Shinigami will I be able to live up to that kind of expectation ."

Karin always took the sword everywhere sheet in a shinai cover , the towns people thought she had joined a kendo club but only she knew that the thing on her back wasn't a typical bamboo sword. She used her free time in the mornings to practice swordsmanship with Ichigo , Rukia saw that she had a potentially high spiritual pressure decided to teach her some bakudo spells so that Karin can get out of tough situations relatively unharmed or atleast can get close enough to do some damage with the reishi blade.

Karin worked hard during training and was enjoying her life as an ordinary girl rest of the time.

She mastered several techniques of bakudo in approximately 4 months time namely

Sai

Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen

Bakudō #37. Tsuriboshi

Bakudo #4 hainawa

Bakudo # 63 sajo sabaku

Rukia was very much impressed by this as Ichigo had no luck in any kido based attacks ans here his sister can pull it of though sajo sabaku is very weak right now , but with practice it can improve she also taught her two hado spells just in case she needed a little fire power .

Hado # 1 sho

Hado # 4 Byakurai

Rukia used to fight her from time to time to see if she was capable of using the spells in battle .which she was very pleased to find her rising up to the challenge.

Ichigo decided to be her opponent for a mock battle , Karin took out the reishi sword getting ready to fight it out , Ichigo flash stepped behind Karin and swung his sword Karin blocked it but the force of impact sent her flying . Rukia caught her in mid air and brought her down . Karin was surprised by that

'so this is the power of a Shinigami , compared to a human . damn I didn't stand a chance and I bet he didn't use even a bit of his strength.' Ichigo smiled " I am sorry should have warned you." Karin got back up and pointed her blade at him " don't you dare go easy on me." Ichigo nodded " fine but I wont use flash step . it will be a straight on fight ." Ichigo charged at her , karin used her right hand to cast hado #1 sho which pushed Ichigo back ,followed by a wave of riatsu from the blade hitting Ichigo who slammed against a wall . Karin then used Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen as she formed a triangle out of solidified energy in the shape of smaller triangles from its three points. The smaller triangles fire and hit the intended target, pinning ichigo against a nearby surface ( that's the wall) by slamming into his/her body in three places in the shape of a perfect triangle and immobilizing him. Knowing that wont stop Ichigo as he is powerful launched a barrage of reishi waves at him destroying the building .

She backed off on edge to see if she got him to at least stop moving . she saw a blue light coming towards her barely giving he the time needed to respond and dodge just barely grazing her left shoulder. She backed up and saw Ichigo free and his forhead bleeding a little but still in shape for the fight to move on . ichigop moved fast and took zangetsu (the one on his back ) and swinged at her in full force . She blocked with her blade and went on to parry his other moves . it was a slaughter she knew for a fact she wont be able to slow him down , at least she will go down trying .

She used a different set of moves this time around first she used bakudo no 1 sai on Ichigo which had no effect then she tried to lure him in an closed space which was a success . Karin snuck up behind Ichigo surprising him with a Hado # 4 Byakurai followed by Bakudo #4 hainawa at which left Ichigo dazed and still and the cheery on top attack she launched a bakudo # 63 sajo sabaku to bind him just for a extra measure . she went for the final blow a about to release a big reishi wave when Ichigo muttered ' bankai ' sending her flying and getting a glimpse at her brothers changed form before getting knocked out by his spiritual pressure.

Ichigo was pleased with the fight " its nice to see that see is able to cope up in battle but those spells were kind of weak ." Rukia punched him in the gut " give her a break at least she has a luck with kido , while you don't so zip it ."

 _ **To be continued**_


	3. karins learns about the zanpacto

Fate of the kurosaki siblings

By : lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction m

Chapter 3 : karins training ; info on the zanpacto

2 months later : Urahara shop underground training field

Karin's training was going very well , Ichigo and Rukia as her mentor she was getting good with kido spells and sword techniques . she was able to work on her reflexes and was able to move very quickly as compared to a normal human . it was Rukia turn to go against her and they engaged in battle , Karin launched a massive wave of reishi at her and it hit her enveloping her in a dense fog . but she could hear her mumbling something . Karin spoke in a low voice " what is she saying its kind of like a chant ."

 **"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws."**

Followed by the command **hado#33 Sōkatsui ( Blue Fire, Crash Down)** a burst of blue flame reishi was fired at Karin who to avoid getting hit charged a massive reishi wave and lauched it at the spell . the collision sending her flying into a wall but was able to avoid damage by casting Bakudō #37. Tsuriboshi. she grinned and spoke up that a cool attack you didn't teach me , what was that?'' Rukia began to explain . that was Hadō #33. Sōkatsui : Blue flames discharge from the palm , the practitioner aims the palm of their hand at their target and generates a torrent of blue energy before firing it at their target. The energy moves like a direct blast or a large wave of energy, depending on the amount of power which is placed into it. Depending on the user's proficiency with the technique, it can damage an opponent's Bankai. Kuchiki Clan members are well versed in this Hadō."

Karin got up and pointed her sword at her " come o nnow lets go and don't hold back ." Rukia unsheathed her and charged at Karin " wasn't planning on holding back . " in response to this Karin launched a Hadō #4. Byakurai (白雷, Pale Lightning) followed by a bakudo #30 Shitotsu Sansen

Karin panted "that should stop her for a while." Then she heard a command " dance sode no shirayuki "

Rukia appeared to have no major damage except for a few scratched and bruises . " sugi no mai, Hakuren ( Next Dance, White Ripple) punctures the ground in front of her four times, causing ice particles to flow up in front of her. Holding her sword out in front of her, she generates a large amount of ice and it hurls towards the direction of Karin she retaliates by sending a wave of reishi from her sword but couldn't block her attack causing her to get engulfed in the ice . Ichigo stepped in and freed his sister from the icy prison . Karin looked at her " whats bankai ?" Rukia looked at her in awe . she spoke up ' you mentioned something about bankai."

Both Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other . karin spoke up "oh come on if I unlock my Shinigami powers and fight by you guys the least you could do is tell me the details and a little info on the people."

"What's a bankai ?" Karin asked them again . Rukia stopped the training session " that's right we haven't told you how the Shinigami and their zanpacto work ." Rukia sat next to her " the world works onsouls correct , when a soul is born to the world they create a body to act as a vessels . when the body detoriates and dies out they become pluses and roam the living world , hollows attack these pluses as they are vulnerable , the shinigami have a certain set of duties they must fulfill to keep balance .

Karin nodded to indicate she understands , Rukia smiled and continued to speak " the duties of a Shinigami are as follows :

Konsō ( Soul Burial; or "Soul Funeral"): the process by which a Shinigami sends wandering Pluses in the Human World to Soul Society if they are good in life or Hell if their life was full of evil acts (such as murders, theft, etc.). Konsō is performed by using the hilt of the Shinigami's Zanpakutō, tapping the soul on their forehead and transporting them to the afterlife.

Hollow Cleansing: When a Shinigami slays a Hollow with their Zanpakutō, they cleanse their sins. Once this takes place, a Hollow will return to its former state as a Plus and is led into Soul Society. This is called sublimation. Souls that live in Soul Society are reborn again into the Human World. Not all Hollows are sent to the Soul Society. Since Zanpakutō are only capable of cleansing sins committed after becoming a Hollow, Hollows that committed serious crimes when they were still Human are sent to Hell when they are slain.

Soul Governance: Shinigami are responsible for governing the flow of spirits between the Human World and Soul Society. This is commonly carried out by balancing the total number of souls by moving and managing them in the Human world. All the soul-related jobs are under their authority.

Karin got up and stared at Rukia " is the zanpacto the only way you fight ? or is there more to your fighting style ? Rukia smiled seeing her asking so many questions and wanting to know more.

Rukia spoke up " no that's a part of the fighting style , we have 4 varities of techniques namely: -

Zankensoki ( Cut-Fist-Run-Spirit): Basic Shinigami fighting techniques. Zan refers to sword fighting techniques. Ken refers to unarmed fighting techniques. So refers to moving techniques. Ki refers to Kidō.[31]

Zanjutsu: Sword fighting techniques for the Zanpakutō. The most basic fighting technique.

Hakuda: An unarmed fighting technique that makes use of one's own body in a fight.

Hohō: The name for all high-speed fighting movements based on the art of Shunpo.

Kidō: Advanced spells that require strong spiritual power: Hadō and Bakudō .

Karin looks at Ichigo " whats my brothers job in the soul society ? is he even useful?'

This made Ichigo a bit mad and Rukia just laughed " your brother is a substitute Shinigami ."

Karin " oh so he is not an official one . geez Ichigo work harder to get a promotion.''

Rukia tried not to laugh and continued " Then there's the substitute Shinigami like your brother . A Substitute Shinigami (Shinigami Daikō) is someone who became Shinigami by obtaining another Shinigami's power, or by going through a much harder and riskier process to transform him/herself into one. Obtaining another Shinigami's power is done by thrusting his/her Zanpakutō into the person's chest who wants to obtain the power. However, the percentage of success is low. In the case of success, the person normally obtains around half of the Shinigami's power, and only temporarily at that. The transferal of a Shinigami's powers to a Human is forbidden by the Soul Society.

In the case of the individual borrowing the power being a Human, several difficulties arise, illustrated by the example of Ichigo. In order to be able to fight as a Shinigami, he must leave his body and get into soul state, which can only be by use of a Gokon Tekkō or Soul Candy. In the former case, his body needs to be taken care of until he finishes his job and re-enters it."

" Okay I think I get it . But what about the zanpacto ?"

Rukia looks at her " A Zanpakutō (soul-Cutter Sword; or "Soul Slayer") is the main weapon of the Shinigami, the Arrancar, and the Visored. The Shinigami art of wielding a Zanpakutō is called Zanjutsu ( swordsmanship).

The Zanpakutō of low-ranking Shinigami are called Asauchi and do not have names, but the Zanpakutō of high-ranking Shinigami do have names. In its sealed state, a Zanpakutō has the form of a Japanese sword. Such weapons are unique swords generated from their owner's souls. Its shape differs depending on its owner.

Zanpakutō are the trademark weapons of the Shinigami. Capable of cutting spiritual bodies, they are among the few weapons which can be used to combat Hollows. Each Shinigami carries a Zanpakutō, and each Zanpakutō is unique: the swords are reflections of a Shinigami's power and soul, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakutō's name is the name of the living spirit which empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Shinigami who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance, and have their own distinct personalities, which are similar to their owner's.

A Zanpakutō's shape and abilities are based on their Shinigami's soul. Once a Shinigami learns his/her Zanpakutō's name, they can communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Zanpakutō are born with their Shinigami, and they die along with their Shinigami. Shinigami use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. They are one with the Shinigami, and they share a Shinigami's conviction.

The only known exception to how a Zanpakutō is unique to the Shinigami carrying it is the Shinken Hakkyōken, in which it is a Zanpakutō passed down from one generation to another of the Ise Clan. Because they are bound to this blade, it is impossible for members of the family to create their own unique Zanpakutō.

Inside each Zanpakutō is an incarnation which manifests itself upon the Zanpakutō's transformation. The first step is to acquaint oneself with this incarnation.

Zanpakutō that have merged with a hollow also gain the ability to protect their Shinigami through various means. Zangetsu for example was able to manifest a hollow mask to protect Ichigo from major injuries when he was dominated by the Manifestation of Ichigo's Quincy's powers. After becoming the dominate spirit, he was able to take possession to Ichigo's body whenever he was on the brink of death. Depending upon the Shinigami's ability to communicate with and control their Zanpakutō's spirit, a Zanpakutō can manifest itself in two additional forms and revert to a sealed state. These two forms, known as Shikai and Bankai, are akin to upgrades for the Zanpakutō, giving it abilities far beyond those of its simple use as a sword. Shinigami usually carry their Zanpakutō in its sealed state, and activate the released forms as necessary.

A Zanpakutō can change size and shape depending on the spiritual strength of the owner.

All Zanpakutō have two levels of release. The first one is Shikai and the second one is Bankai. One must be able to perform both of them to become a captain.[52] The power and forms of Shikai and Bankai are dependent on the Zanpakutō, and vary according to the wielder's strength and training.

A Zanpakutō will return to its sealed state when its wielder is knocked unconscious.[55]

Shikai

Shikai (始解, Initial Release) is the second (or first upgraded) form available to a Zanpakutō. To activate it, the Shinigami needs to learn the name of their Zanpakutō. This is not as easy as simply picking a name, for the living spirit of the Zanpakutō already has its own name. The Shinigami must be able to communicate and harmonize with their Zanpakutō effectively, which requires being able to speak to the spirit within its world.[56]

The blade changes shape and gains special abilities by chanting a Kaigo (解号, Release Call), or release incantation.[57] Using the Kaigo, followed by the name of the Zanpakutō, activates Shikai. It is crucial to memorize each phrase, for every Zanpakutō has a different incantation.

The commands vary between users and range from a simple imperative verb to a short poem. They often relate to the Zanpakutō's signature ability or hint at the nature of its spirit. This step may be bypassed by expert Shinigami who have learned how to use their Bankai.

Achievement of the Shikai is a mark of control of a Zanpakutō, and it is a requirement for advancement within the Shinigami ranks, for most seated officers are capable of Shikai. It is required in order to achieve the rank of lieutenant, for it is a requirement which most captains look for.

Bankai

Bankai (卍解, Final Release) is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō. Prior to Ichibē Hyōsube giving this form its name, it was known as a Shinuchi (真打, True Hit), and when a Shinigami achieved it, they would possess an "Evolved Zanpakutō" (進化した斬魄刀, Shinkashita Zanpakutō).[60] To achieve Bankai, one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutō spirit. Materialization means the opposite of getting dragged into the Zanpakutō's inner world: the wielder needs to summon the Zanpakutō's spirit into the physical world. It usually takes 10 years or more to achieve, plus the experience needed to master it. Despite the Zanpakutō spirit being subjugated for their Shinigami to learn Bankai, the Zanpakutō also becomes stronger and learns Bankai at precisely the moment their Shinigami learns it. Even though Bankai is the final stage of a Zanpakutō, it does not mean the Shinigami's growth ends there. A Bankai, especially one recently obtained, can evolve even further as its Shinigami gets stronger.

The power and forms of Shikai and Bankai are dependent on the Zanpakutō, and vary according to the wielder's strength and training. But in general, one's power can grow 5 to 10 times greater by attaining it.[64] Only the strongest Shinigami can use it, and it is the ultimate technique of a Zanpakutō. Even the four noble families, whose members are always exceptionally talented, only have one member capable of Bankai every few generations. Those who achieve Bankai always have remarkable roles in the history of Soul Society.[65]

Ichigo and Kisuke Urahara are the only known individuals who have attained Bankai through a far shorter, yet much more dangerous method. Using a special device created by Urahara, which forcibly materializes a Zanpakutō spirit (thus bypassing a large portion of the training), they attained their Bankai within three days instead of the normal ten or more years. After successfully testing the device and achieving Bankai, Urahara stated training by using this method for more than three consecutive days could prove to be fatal, which is why he was forced to achieve his own Bankai within three days."

Ichigo stepped in " but there ae severe drawback to this.

Training Requirement: The biggest flaw of Bankai lies in the overwhelming power it releases. Its power and form are often far beyond those of a normal weapon, which is why one needs to train at least 10 years with Bankai in order for one to become capable of using it completely and effectively. No Bankai should be used in battle before this period of time has been reached.

Breaking & Fixing: While a broken Shikai will eventually regenerate, a broken Bankai can never be returned to its former state. The only known exceptions to this are Sajin Komamura's and Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Bankai: Komamura and his Bankai share a bond so strong that when one is injured, the other reflects the damage, but the Bankai is healed when the captain is healed.[68] In contrast, Hitsugaya's Bankai is made up entirely of ice, and can be regenerated indefinitely as long as there is water in the air.[69] The only known way to fix a Bankai is to by having it reforged by the creator of the Zanpakutō, Ōetsu Nimaiya. Orihime Sōten Kisshun is shown the capacity to reject the damage inflicted upon a broken Bankai, thus repairing it.

Witholding Power: A Bankai's form and strength is determinant on how much the spirit recognizes its wielder. If the Zanpakutō does not fully recognize its wielder, then it may not give its Bankai's true name. The result is the Bankai not being in its true form and therefore weaker.

Possible Sign on Death: A Bankai normally only disappears with its user's permission. However, if a Bankai disappears without the permission of its user, it could mean that the user will soon die if not treated immediately.

" Karin looked at Ichigo " do you have a bankai ?"

" yes I do ."

Karin looked him in the eyes " then show me ."

Ichigo sighed and took out both his zangetsu's together and yelled _**' BANKAI.'**_

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. the student of uryuu ishida

Fate of the kurosaki siblings

By : lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction m

Chapter 4 : the protégé of Uryuu ishida

Karin left her internship at a hospital just so she could train and unlock her powers whatever they might turn out to be . and met up with ichigo and rukia .

The training was going on as usual , Rukia and Ichigo were taking turns to train Karin when suddenly ichigo's substitute badge started beeping as well as rukia's new cellphone . a hollow had invaded karakura town Ichigo decided to leave to take on the beast while Rukia resumed training . Karin looked at her brother in a tensed way ' I want to help him but I cant not in this state . right now I am just a human with a base amount of reishi , couple of spells and a energy sword that might break in battle if it's a higher level monster .' she looked at Rukia " come on lets get this over already . I want to get strong to help out my brother ."

As she said that she made a firm strike towards her opponent , who blocked it but Karin put more pressure on her end pushing Rukia back . as Ichigo moves to the spot where the hollow appeared the beeping stopped , he held the combat pass in his hand " the alarm stopped somebody took care of it ? or it opened a garganta and left .''

MEANWHILE

5 minutes before ichigo left

The garganta opened and out popped a hollow with immense spiritual pressure " _**Its good to be out in the real world . time to go and feast on those poor souls**_ ." the hollow let out a roar and just as he did he realized that his left arm was bleeding " _**what is the meaning of this . who dares to defy me ganrei -sama , come forth and fight**_ ." then he noticed a blew light sword stuck that struck him wedged in the car to his left " _**a reishi blade , huh**_." Then he got struck again but this time the weapon barely grazed him . " _ **an arrow made of reishi interesting , haven't seen those in a while**_ ." he looked at the way the arrow had come " _**depending on the trajectory of the shot , it should have been fired from a place that must be around here somewhere**_." then spotted an arrow heading towards him from the direction a park . the hollow dodged it " **ah I found you** ."

It landed in the park and spotted a small figure in white just standing there with their face hidden by a hoodie .the hollow looked at him/her and laughed " _**you have guts kid challenging me , I admire your courage and you managed to hit me. But I promise you this will be your last act on this earth. try again in your next life human**_."

As Ichigo approached the place the beeping grew faint and then finally stopped. " the alarm stopped somebody took care of it ? or it opened a garganta and left .'' he stood there wondering what happened. On the other side right before the beeping stopped the hollow was kneeling on the ground blood gushing from everywhere. ' _**I need to get out of here . I will get my revenge but first I need to recover and grow stronger**_.' just then the kid jumped high in the air and shot a barrage of arrows at the hollow finishing him once and for all . a man standing on top of a lamp post observing the battle jumped and landed next to the young fellow " huh impressive you shot upto 400 arrows that's quite good , you are improving . go home for now ." the hooded fellow nodded " yes Uryuu sensei ." and ran away . watching all of this was chad " I thought you and your father are the only quinces left who was that ?" uryuu looked at him " my protégé . sorry cant reveal you the details in time you will find out ."

THE URAHARA SHOP

Kisuke was just sitting there drinking some tea when the door of his shop opened .

He just grinned " I knew you would come , its been a while my old friend ." standing their smiling at kisuke was ishhin shiba or ( isshin kurosaki) in his soul reaper form " I see you have told my daughter Karin her heritage ." kisuke got up and faced him " it wasn't me isshin , it was actually Ichigo and Orehime ." ishhin sighed " Ichigo always taking the wrong decisions , couldn't he just leave his sisters alone thinking there just spiritually aware ." Urahara nodded " but you have realized there is a spike in karins spiritual pressure ." he didn't say anything , kisuke understood everything " your children and amazingly stubborn and curious and it feels like old times doesn't it ." isshin finally spoke " I see so much of masaki in them , especially in Karin its like she never left us you know ."

Urahara sighed " yeah masaki was a one of a kind woman and the only one who could tolerate your stupidity .'' ishhin looked at him " you said something hat and cloaks ." and he just shook his head . he looked out into the sky ' Karin is almost there about to unleash her power , but what about her sister yuzu.'

The kurosaki clinic

Ichigo , Rukia and Karin entered the home and it was filled with the smell of cooked food and were greeted by Orehime " come on guys hurry up suppers ready ." they headed into the kitchen when there was a sound of the door opening and closing . it was yuzu who came up and sart t the table after washing her hands and face . Ichigo raised an eyebrow " where were you yuzu . you went somewhere ?"

Yuzu nodded " umm yeah just to meet with a friend .''

To be continued in chapter 5


	5. karin's shikai

Fate of the kurosaki siblings

By : lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction m

Chapter 5 : I call your name *** ** ******

' _**life as I know it has changed ,my past was a lie , the identity of my family kept a secret . how will I be able to cope up with the burden of the responsibility bestowed upon me as I wield my sword , to craft my own identity . I am a hybrid between two clans or two worlds. – Karin kurosaki .'**_

Kisuke Urahara approached the training grounds to speak to Rukia , who was busy in a duel with Karin .

" I see you are quite busy Rukia ,but I have just received a message stating that you have to return to the seireitei : for a captains meeting as of this moment . I suggest you should leave and don't worry about the training tessai will take over and teach her to better control her kido techniques." Rukia raised an eyebrow " will it be okay to leave Karin with tessai . I mean like wont she be a little freaked out by the sudden change of sparing partners.''

Urahara said in a deep voice " _**Oh don't worry , we will be gentle. Nothing weird will happen**_ ." Rukia still suspicious of him looks over to Karin who gave a thumbs up to signal its okay . she sighed " don't you dare make her a part of your freakish experiments kisuke , I MEAN IT ." Urahara shook his head " no what you talking about? I would never do that to anyone ." Rukia crossed her arms ' what about that time you switched the bodies of Ichigo and captain soi - fon." Urahara looked at her " it was a experimental error ." Rukia was not convinced " uh – huh ." tessai opened the senkaimon for her and out popped a red haired girls wearing a shihaksho " you are late mom , everyone is waiting at the head captains barracks for you ." Rukia looked at her daughter " ichika I told you to not come here to the world of the living . and shouldn't you be in in the soul reaper academy right now ." she just laughed uneasily , Rukia pinched her cheeks " you little brat and honestly what is your father upto ." they left .

Kisuke looked at her " now lets begin . tessai tested the girl to see how powerful her kido spells was , Karin moved fastand appeared next to teesai and slashed at him , he tried to block it with his hand but failed as he got cut , Karin followed the slash by a charged reishi wave that hit him point blank and send him flying . he regained his posture and fired a hado #31 shakkaho realeasing a massive red orb that was heading right at her bakudo#44 sekisho that somehow managed to block the attack .

Karin in turn released a bakudo#30 Shitotsu Sansen and tried to pin her opponent to the wall which tessai manged to break easily using shakkaho . Karin then turned to him and started chanting

 _ **"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws."**_

Followed by the command _**hado#33 Sōkatsui**_ ( Blue Fire, Crash Down) a burst of blue flame reishi was fired at tessai who took the full brunt of the attack and stood there like a iron wall as if didn't feel anything .

Urahara was smiling and was tensed at the same time ' her combat level is at par with the unseated officers of the gotei 13 . the rate in which she is growing is amazing but is also risky her human form wont be able to contain all that energy _**and will burn out . we need to activate her powers what ever that maybe fast , otherwise she might die**_.' Tessai amped up the game hado #54 haien and fires an oblong blast of purple energy from their hand which completely incinerates a target upon contact leaving a smoldering crater on the ground .

" _**Karin , no**_ ." came the voice of Ichigo as he unsheathed his blade with the intent of cutting tessai down . kisuke blocked his sword " you really are hot headed , you know that . look closely ." Karin was came out of hiding though injured she was alright . ichigo looked at him " bastard what are you trying to pull ." kisuke gave Ichigo a stern look " listen Ichigo we are not murderers but hear me out , Karin doesn't have time to spare her body is hitting its limits and it will burn out , her spiritual pressure will be to much for her body to contain and restrict . so we are forcing her to activate her powers by placing her in life threatening situation just like we did in the 10 days training session with you ."

Tessai launched another attack Hadō #63. Raikōhō : (Generating an orb of yellow lighting above the palm of his/her hand, the practitioner fires the built-up energy at his/her target as a massive concentration of energy which resembles a lightning strike) but Karin was able to deflect it with a reishi wave which made tessai impressed . Ichigo noticed that the blade in Karin hand was not glowing blue like it did but rather looked like a Shinigami sealed zanpacto . this made Urahara grin " tessai finish the fight now ." tessai acknowledge the command and prepared the final spell .

 _ **Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō**_ ( Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon) and fired it at full power at Karin . Karin didn't move an inch and took the full brunt of the attack ichigos scream was lost in the void as her conscience was fading she could hear a woman's voice " you could have said my name you know .''

Karins inner world

" where am I ?" Karin spoke as she got up her head hurting badly , as she remembered what happened before she was knocked out . "I remember I was hit by that powerful spell I will show that old geezer -?" she noticed no one was around keisuke , the old geezer tessai , Ichigo no one was around . she frieked out not knowing what was going on she screamed her brother's name but to no avail. She began to cry , just then " oh pipe down you runt , you are making to much noise ." she saw up and spotted a beautiful women wearing a purple color yet elegant kimono , , a horn protruding from the left side of her head , her right eye missing instead a hollow socket remained . not to mention she has a fluffy tail.

( imagine hitsugaya as he mearged with the hollow pill in the final ark the look he had thtas how the zanpacto spirit looks , almost)

Karin got up and asked her what happened to your right eye ?" the lady came close to her child this is my eye ." karin couldn't comprehend whats going on the lady nodded ' it seems to require an explanation , young lord . you see we are in your inner world ,a world in which a shinigami's zanpacto spirit resides . this is a space unique to the one particular Shinigami and hisor her partner spirit ."

She came closer to Karin I was born from your soul as your own zanpacto spirit . I am your partner but I am not a normal spirit and neither are you a normal Shinigami . your pparents were a Shinigami and a quincy correct but one of them was attacked ny a hoolow leaving its traces in their soul so any child born from these both will have 4 possible combinations

a combination of the 3 – Shinigami , quincy and hollow

a combination of Shinigami and quincy , Shinigami and hollow

a pure soldier – either a Shinigami or a quincy

a normal human with spiritual awareness.

So in other words you are a combination between the Shinigami and hollow , so that why I look like this .'' she looked at Karin " so you are my master who will wield my power . I expected better but you will have to do I guess.'' Karin looked at the spirit " well excuse me old lady for not meeting with your standards." The spirit yelled at her " who are you calling a old lady , I don't look a day older than 900 years you got me .''

The spirit looked at her " lets cut to the chase shall we? You are on the verge of death with 2 % chance of surviving , call out my name ." Karin was confused " you didn't tell me your name ." the spirit looked stunned ' the child cant still hear my name , honestly its been only 5 minutes since I manifested or was born and I don't intend to die.' She looked at Karin " listen to me child speak my name , child hurry . I am *** ** ****** ." Karin stuggled to hear the name " I didn't catch that ." just then her inner world shattered " geez kid my name is -"

The training grounds

Ichigo sreamed out his sisters nae but couldn't get an answer " you finally did it kisuke , you managed to kill her ." kisuke was ashamed he didn't know that it would end like this , and looked down on the ground

Just then they heard a chant " oh the ruler of the damned , come forth and become by blade and lend me your strength . RAGE 死の化身Shi no keshin (death incarnate )

From a burst of flames stepped out Karin in a Shinigami shihaksho which was torn up holding a clade in her hand which was her shikai . and collapsed on the ground . the shikai looked menacing there was no guard like ichigo's zangetsu , the grip was connected to the blade in a v shaped pattern , where the guard should be was 3 small thorn like pattern on each side with a small bat symbol in the center . the blade was curved near the tip and giving out an overwhelming vibe of it .

Kisuke muttered to himself as Ichigo ran to his sister " Shi no keshin , huh?''

The squad 1 barracks

Shunsui greeted Rukia as she entered the meeting hall " good morning Rukia come in , we have to disscuss something ." rukia took her place along side the other captains . " whats is the matter about head captain ?"

He spoke up its about Karin kurosaki ."

To be continued


	6. trouble in paradise

Fate of the kurosaki siblings

By : lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction m

Chapter 6 : trouble in paradise

Somewhere in Osaka : two Shinigami patrol the streets in the night .

It was quiet for a month , no suspicious activities plus only one hollow sighting .they looked at the time it was almost 3 in the morning . they land on one of the roof tops

Shiryō-yō no moji : just another hour then we can go relax for sometime . what do you say Soba kyarakuta ."

Soba kyarakuta : ' Shiryō-yō I am still a new recruit for the squad 7 , and so far I haven't got into any action . '

Shiryo came and sat next to soba and gave him a bottle of sake " you did good kid . now relax drink some sake and I will take care of the remaining rounds ." he got up and left just as he did he was surrounded by red light and was disintegrated into nothing . soba was shock at this and took out his zanpacto .

He was met with the site of a hollow , his body pure white and his mask was black with crimson red eyes looking directly at the soulreaper standing on the building next to him " _**oh my sorry I killed your friend my apologies . to rectify my actions I must brutally kill you and send you to your friend right away**_ ."

" you don't scare me hollow , tear -?" just as he was about to release his zanpacto , a second hollow appeared behind him and wounded him from behind " _**too late Shinigami**_ ." and he dropped to the ground unconscious . " _**we will be taking over THIS area now , your services are no longer needed**_."

Uraharas shop : a month after the Osaka incident

Kisuke was punching in the numbers and analyzing every incident from the past month . reports of Shinigami stationed in different parts of japan getting attacked by 3 hollows . kisuke sighed " the increase in attacks are very disturbing and the soul society is piling up more work more me that ihave not got a bit of sleep ." he looked at the locations again " first was Osaka , then Kyoto , Tokyo was the third victim and now Nara ( heigo , first capital of japan ) ."

He got a call from shinji hirako " tell me you got some solution to our unwanted guests problem."

Kisuke just sighed " no shinji I didn't , I lost my sleep trying to fugure out the attack patterns and got nothing ."

" look man all these attacks have to stop the central 46 are dispersing the unranked members of each squad to track these hollow down . as they suspect them to be of less threat ." kisuke gritted his teeth " the central 46 has gone mad , they are making a grave mistake . we need heavy hitters not normal unranked Shinigami who have less experience . listen shinji even if its unauthorized send some of the vice captains ( lieutenants) to the spots ."

Shingi grinned " don't worry we already did . ragiku and momo are dispatched to Kyoto , ikaku and yumichika have gone to Tokyo , izuru and shuhei have gone to the Nara area which leaves Osaka .''

Kisuke nods " can you ask the other vizards to check it out . Karin is not ready yet and Ichigo is busy training her ." shingi asked him about chad and Uryuu , and got the reply that they weren't available . shinji grinned " you never make this easy for us do you kisuke , I will contact hachi and tell him the details ." and cut of the call.

The training grounds :

Karin and Ichigo are immersed in combat , she calls out her blade " oh the ruler of the damned , come forth and become by blade and lend me your strength . RAGE 死の化身Shi no keshin (death incarnate )"

She released her blade and it was emitting a lot of spiritual pressure , still impressing Ichigo . he took out zangetsu from his back and not touching the bowie knife blade and shot a zetsuga tensho at her which she barely managed to block it and fired a hado#33 Sōkatsui ( Blue Fire, Crash Down) . the blast was powerful enough to make a crater in the ground . Ichigo closes is on her and tries a slash attack but Karin parries it . they continue to sword play for 20 minutes .

Tessai comes in and places two glasses on lemonade and cookies onto the table he set up " come on you two eat and drink something before you faint from training ." they both smiled at each other and got back into their bodies and sat down to enjoy the snacks . tessai caught them up on the news of what is happening around japan and the steps taken by the soul society.

Karin dashed to the ladder when she was blocked by tessai " where are you going , young lady?" Karin just looked at the tall man " umm going to help with the fight ? I am clearly ready for the fight ." tessai shook his head " you are not and I am not going to let you go and risk your life on a whim." Karin looked pissed " I have been training for a long time almost 7 months now what ever the kido spells I have learned and mastered to an extent and I have been training with my shikai as well so I am ready ."

" no means no , young lady." And they argue for over 10 minutes on the pros and cons of her decision and tessai caught her in a bear hug when Ichigo decides to step in , places a hand on tessai shoulder stating to let her go. Tessai noticed a stern look on the substitute's face and let the girl go who rushed to exit the shop . tessai looks at Ichigo " she might get killed out there Ichigo . it would be bad if she found danger ." Ichigo walked away " its fine she will b able to handle it .'' tessai screamed at ichigo " have you forgotten hollows are nothing to scoff at they are very poweful and what if she has to deal with a menos level threat ." only silence remained .

OSAKA : JAPAN

Karin took her sweet time to reach the place and saw building in a burning state and lots of carnage and destruction . she saw a group of spirits being pursued by a hollow she casted Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen on it pinning the beast to the wall and then destroying the body with Hado # 4 Byakurai . she led the pluses( spirits) to a corner and performed a konso on them sending them to the soul society .

Karin sighed " at least they are safe , now ." then she heard a thud and she turned to see a dismembered corpse of a Shinigami . this freaked her out and she was met with the site of a hollow , his body pure white and his mask was black with crimson red eyes looking directly at her " _**did I see you some where before . you look quite familiar Shinigami .**_ " Karin couldn't move and the hollow grinned " _**you look like that girl I squeezed to death that one time long ago**_ ."

3 years ago : karakura lake

Karin is coming back from her football practice when she saw yuzu carrying the groceries " yuzu , let me carry some ." her twin sister looked at her and smiled . they were headed back when yuzu got scooped up by a hollow Karin tried to get her fee but was shoved into a wall her right arm broke from the impact the the hollow was big with a black mask with blue outer lines. She took a baseball bat and charged at the beast . but was scooped up , she smacked the bat on its face making it mad and the hollow toss her to the ground and squeezed the ever loving shit of Karin . this made her terrified as not only was she powerless to stop this creature , her sister was in danger as well this struck fear into her heart as well as thoughts of helplessness .

She wanted to burst crying when she heard yuzu gasping for air . and she was barely mentaining consciousness and all she saw before collapsing was a giant wave of arrows

When she woke up she had bandages on and yuzu was sleeping next to her , in their own room . but that attack was edged into her memory .

Present :

Karin looked at the hollow pointing her sword at him " _**I am not scared of you , you monster .''all the monster did was laugh . " oh you will be after I am done , girl**_." The hollow mask broke only covering his left side . " _**I am closer to attaining powers equal to an arrancar and you are getting in my way**_ ."

If she retreated now the whole town would be in danger , many lives lost for nothing . the hollow looked at her and grinned . if she engaged him in a fight then definitely she wont get out without any damage maybe loose a limb . cursing her options Karin was forced to release her blade " oh the ruler of the damned , come forth and become by blade and lend me your strength . RAGE 死の化身Shi no keshin (death incarnate)"

And thus they clashed .

 _ **To be continued**_


	7. shinigami and quincy duo

Fate of the kurosaki siblings

By : lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction m

Merry Christmas everyone : its almost that time of year , seasons greetings . sorry for the delay . – lord darkness 69

Chapter 7 : twins - Shinigami and quincy

The city is covered in flames , a lot of property damage but Karin was able to keep the casualties at bay with only 5 people dead . her forehead was bleeding and she was being pushed back , this hollow was no joke it was getting a bit difficult for her to keep her ground .

Considering she is way inexperienced in this sort of thing she managed to keep the monster at bay for 8 hours without break or strategic withdrawal . the Shinigami in the area have all been brutally murdered and without any help she didn't know how much long she will be able to keep up . "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws."

Followed by the command hado#33 Sōkatsui ( Blue Fire, Crash Down) the burst of blue flames launched by her at the hollow which took a direct hit , " all right that might have done something ." the hollow came out of it without a scratch on its body and proceeded to rub dirt or ruble of its shoulder . it looked at her and het out a sigh as if disappointed " _**you disappoint me soul reaper the other fodder reapers I have killed gave me a much more enjoyable fight than you , pathetic**_ ."

Karin was beyond exhausted and hopes of back up were nigh impossible to get but if she retreated a lot more lives will be at risk , if she continued death was certain . she griped her zanpacto tightly and released a wave of spiritual energy which pushed the beast back wards and this made him grin " _**is that all - ?**_ " he was pinned to the wall of a building by Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen and was unable to move she came close to delivering the finishing move but was handed her ass when another hollow showed up and sent her flying into a building .

She got up again her body aching with pain and using her sword to aid her standing , her right leg was bleeding profusely and the pain was to intense but she didn't scream or give any hints of it . she just glared at the hollows with immense hatred . the second hollow broke the black masked one out of the spell and commented _**' that girl sure is resilient . she keeps on fighting even though she knows her life will be in danger , interesting**_ ." he looked at the hollow " _**have you killed the other Shinigami ?"**_ the black masked nodded , he then faced Karin _ **" return to menos forest your job is done . I will take care of her**_." the black mask agreed and opened a black portal and went away .

Now both where staring at each other and Karin pointed her zanpacto at him " come on I aint afraid even if I die I will cut an arm off ." the hollow laughed _**" I admire your courage girl or is it just foolishness. anyway you are going to die .**_ " he launched a cero blast at her , Karin was very scared but the blast was countered by a volley of arrows " man I thought you did be more tougher than this Karin ." the voice sounds familiar to she turned around to see Karin holding a glowing bow in her hand , she was wearing a all white garb and had a bracelet in her hand from thick light was emanating and kind of fueling the bow. Yuzu looked and her twin and smiled " I know you can do better , come on now ."

Karin laughed and took her sister side both back to back facing the hollow he attacked them again and met with a barrage of 400 arrows in his face creating a crack on his mask and Karin sneaked up behind him and chopped of his right hand which made the guy howl in pain . the next thing its knew that it was bleeding from the abdomen and saw a glowing blade and pierced him " what the …."

Karin spoke up " you have heard about quincy right . that was The Seele Schneider , it is a thin sword that can be fired similarly to an arrow. It's much longer than a standard arrow and functions something like a chainsaw: the Reishi of its blade vibrate at ultra-high frequencies, loosening the molecular bonds between any spirit matter it cuts so that the Quincy user may easily absorb the freed spirit particles. And you released a lot from that shot ." she began to draw her bow , before it could escape karin chanted as a last ditch effort to defeat him "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō( "Six-Rod Light Restraint") pointing her index finger at the target, Karin generates a spark of yellow energy, which summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into the hollows midsection and hold him in place. The target is unable to move any part of their body, including the parts which were not struck by the beams .

Both the sisters attack at the same time causing a blast and the area erupting into flames . yuzu assisted her sister and tended to her wounds . karin was curious " when did you access your powers ?" yuzu looked at her " oh no unlike you I haven't got into my prime and have full access to my powers yet . she proceeds to show the bracelet " it's a The Quincy Bangle is an artifact designed to mimic a Quincy's natural powers. It works by drawing in Reishi from the environment, much like a Quincy does regularly. It can only be used properly by those who are already adept at forming and directing Reishi."

Yuzu giggles " when I have full control I will have a quicy cross a symbol of a true quincy , its similar to youe sword that shows that you are truly a reaper , at least that how he put it." Karin was going to ask who but was petrified when she saw a shadow behind yuzu . the hollow was back " did you think I was dead you brats ." and fired a cero at them but they disappeared right before impact , the hollow was confused ' where did the girls go .' his thought was followed by cruel yet smooth voice " didn't anyone teach you not to lay a hand on women .'' it was Uryuu who was speaking to the hollow carrying both the twins on both sides . the hollow roared " more people to slaughter ." the line followed by the dismemberment of his left arm and it was Ichigo who sliced it off , Uryuu sighed " this one is not worth the time ,I will take the girls back to tessai while you clean up Ichigo ." Ichigo nodded " I will give you a 2 minutes head start , I will catch up in a bit ." with this Uryuu vanished .

Karin " hey that guy is tough why did you leave Ichigo alone , he might get hurt ." Uryuu just smiled " you are speaking about the man who saved the soul society 5 times in the past and fought enemies much more dangerous and threatening than this guy .''

" can you stand up against me , Shinigami ." he screamed mocking Ichigo , he was able to kill 20 shinigami in one go so he felt confident or boasted . it transformed its hand into blades and went at Ichigo . ichigo looked at him with zero expression in his eyes " you talk to much ."

He took out his duel zangetsu's and launced a Getsuga Jūjishō ( Moon Fang Cross-Shaped Piercer) Firing a Getsuga Tenshō with each blade of his true Shikai, Ichigo fuses them into a large, cross-shaped blast of energy. And at the point of contact disintegrated the hollow.

To be continued


	8. the decision of the central 46

Fate of the kurosaki siblings

By : lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction m

 _ **Happy new year to you guys – sorry for the delay my exams are going to start so cant upload new content on a regular basis . If you can just bare it for a short time I swear I will bring you , new chapters and new stories – lord darkness 69**_

Chapter 8 : orders from the central 46

Its was midnight Karin got up shaken by the nightmare that she had right now , felling uneasy and sweaty she tried to get up but the pain was to much . her body was aching profusely and she stared at the bandages covering her body , she had a flashback to the fight which made her feel uneasy . the fact that she couldn't stand up to the hollows and give a good fight made her doubt her abilities , she trained with Rukia a captain level soul reaper and with her brother as well but still she was weak and couldn't even finish 1 damn hollow and there were 5 civilian casualties as her getting pounded by those creatures didn't make her feel good at all .

Ichigo entered with yuzu to check on their sister to find her looking out of the window crying .yuzu wanted to hurry to her sisters side and console her but was stopped by Ichigo and he went and stood behind Karin who spoke up in a low voice " sorry Ichigo I couldn't do much over at the fight location . I don't think I am ready for this you…?"

" You reek of fear ." Karin looked up to him and saw a stern gaze that spelt disappointed in 14 ways , ichigo repeated his words again " you reek of fear , you are emitting fear , and fear shows that you are weak . what happened to the Karin I know who always is strong and no matter the situation is brave ." Karin looks at ichigo " I am not weak ."

Ichigo forced her to change into her shinigami form and dragged her outside to an abandoned society where no one is living , to minimize casualties and fired a getsuga tensho straight at her which she managed to block by releasing shikai just in time . " Are you trying to murder me , ichigo ?" Ichigo sneaked up behind her and kicked her into a building " What do you think the enemy that comes after you will do ? have a tea party ? this is no game we play and you have to under stand that , even if you are a Shinigami or a quincy you have to risk your life to save others ." ichigo went to her and fired another blast at her

" Constant vigilance , the enemy wont wait for you and will strike anytime and anywhere , you have to be prepared or at the very least be able to strike back even if you haven't . I ask you were you prepared ,Karin?" she gripped her sword tightly but still her hands were shaking , ichigo sighed " your fighting style during the extermination project in Osaka showed that you were afraid and the hollow took advantage of that fact and treated you like a ragdoll . its true you managed to keep casualties at bay for most of the time but we cant ignore that your reckless actions led to the death of 5 normal humans ."

Karin couldn't deny that fact and it made her even more nervous . Ichigo let out a sigh " I so very disappointed in you Karin , you let me down .'' Karin screamed at him and spoke up " then tell me what to do how exactly have I failed ." she swung her zanpacto with full force reishi surrounding the blade and Ichigo stopped it with only a finger ( a/n mirror if how aizen stopped ichigo's blade in the soul society arc ) and thrusts zagetsu towards Karin leaving a 1 sec gap for her to dodge and fired a getsuga tensho at yuzu seeing that karin went to her and tried to block , the impact sending her flying into the other building ."

" your sword only shows fear , when you dodged it was because you feared getting hit , when you tried to protect yuzu , you hesitated a bit indicating you feared that your action might lead to the death of the one you are trying to protect and when you attacked me , you lacked resolve that motivation to kill . all you have for a sword is absolute fear , in battle you don't need such a burden . give up and stay a normal girl the way your are as you are not cut out for this gig ." ichigo spoke in a stern voice which also indicated he meant business and was not going to go easy on her .

They clashed swords again but Karin was easily defeated , not because ichigo was strong as an opponent it was because she had let go of the resolve to fight . deep down the death of the five innocent lives that where sacrificed meaninglessly and the fact she couldn't save them or finished the hollow responsible , stung her pride . she felt the same helplessness as she felt when yuzu was being crushed by a hollow and she couldn't do anything . that time in Osaka wasn't any different for her even if she had powers and a sword she failed , and was subconsciously punishing her , the fire she had was starting to fade .

Ichigo spoke up " you still blame yourself for those 5 deaths . I know how that feels I had to witness my friends getting beat down by different opponents and thinking I have failed them and had many near to death experiences . the difference between you right now and me is that I never quit no matter the situation even if I were to die I went forward . . Nothing will come of fear , . When you counter, you don't let them cut you. When you protect someone, you don't let them die. And when you attack, you kill."

Karin calmed down a little and ichigo went on further explaining " this is something you don't know about battle the fight never ends . when you defeat an opponent an stronger one appears and if you manage to defeat them an even stronger one appears , it's an eternal struggle . if you don't have the resolve to endure the eternal struggle then you will die ." Karin was shocked , ichigo pointed his blade to her " it doesn't end there the battle still continues , but fought by others its an endless cycle of powerplay ."

They both heard clapping from a distance and turned around to see kisuke Urahara standing there as an audience to their battle " well if Karin has got back the will to fight and ichigo has exhausted his anger , we can go to my place . there are some people here to take you and your two sisters to the soul society ." ichigo raised an eyebrow " who wants to meet us I mean who want to meet with yuzu and karin ?" kisuke spoke up " it's the orders of the central 46 that yuzu and Karin kurosaki be escorted to the soul society and have them train under the gotei 13 captains guidance and later join a squad they so choose . I have already stated that yuzu has shown to be having quincy abilities and requested them to keep both of them together ." ichigo asked that what was their answer , kisuke smiled " they will be together however since yuzu is quincy she will be unofficially help out in missions . they see potential in them as future allies and the current head captain agreed ."

He handed ichigo a note " what is this kisuke ?" he opened the letter to find it was a copyright infringement addressed to him " what the hell ." kisuke looked at him " that was a vey good motivational speech , it kind of sounded like the one I gave all those years back while training . you didn't paraphrase the speech enough so that's a copyright strike against you and now you owe me money my friend .''

They entered the shop to find byakuya kuchiki , Rukia kuchiki amd kempachi waiting for them to be taken to the soul society .

To be continued


End file.
